Heartbreak Warfare
by tealen
Summary: In this particular game whoever succumbs to heartbreak loses. Let's play a game called Heartbreak Warfare. HikaruxHaruhi HikaHaru Inspired by my John Mayer playlist.
1. I am Hikaru Hitachiin

AHHH~ HikaHaru :i during the anime, i fell in love with HikaHaru although when I decided to read the manga (i didnt read the whole thing just a few chapters) *SPOILER*I was perpetually upset about how they ended it with tamaharu . i don't hate the guy, but i found it upsetting that she would fall for the guy who had been referring to her as a daughter 3.5/4 of the series but thats coming from a hikaharu fan so don't take offence LOL. The quotes are my take on what Hikaru was thinking in order for this to work.

The story starts in chapter 3.

* * *

I will start this with a lie and end this with the truth.

I am Hikaru Hitachiin. I am sometimes self-centered. I am aware of my inability to control my emotions. I am **still **in love with Haruhi Fujioka.

"Tamaki sempai" The way his name leaves her lips stab me like a knife. I run a hand through my ebony locks trying desperately to ignore the couple. That night, when I confessed to her, I knew from the start that it wouldn't end the way I wanted it to. It never does.

"Haruhi!" She gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. If only she knew of the…pain then maybe…

I've had my fair share of disappointments in love and life but I have one thing to be proud of. So far I have done a great job concealing the true emotion that's been eating me up inside. Not the anger I have no control over…it's the **heartbreak**. Yes, for Haruhi's sake, I've done my job well.

Competitiveness has left my mind **a while ago**. Some may say I have given up, in a sense but they don't realize how much I truly love her. It's so cliché but even if I would prefer to have her love me, I would rather much love to see her happy, even if it isn't with me. I know I haven't given up on that desire, but it hurts to know it will never happen. I realize I can never hate her for overlooking my love so I smile.

'**I still have a chance…' **_**to make you happy, Haruhi.**_

'**No one understands Tamaki better than you and Tamaki understands you more than I'** Knowingly, I lied through my teeth. **_In fact I understand you better, that's why I'll let you go._**

I am Hikaru Hitachiin. I am sometimes self-centered. I am aware of my inability to control my emotions. I am **still** in love with Haruhi Fujioka.


	2. I am Haruhi Fujioka

The story starts in the next chapter~ ^.^

* * *

My thoughts are all over the place. Hopefully by the end I'd understand.

I am Haruhi Fujioka. I can be coldly indifferent and oblivious. I aspire to become a top notch lawyer. I am in love Tamaki…end of story, right?

Hikaru is a big idiot. He told me I could be with Tamaki which was what I wanted. I didn't want to hurt one person to gain the love of another. I really thought that we were still friends but with the way he treats me now, it seems like he doesn't want to. Hikaru can't fool me with his forced smiles and wry jokes. It may fool those other girls but I know him the way Kaoru does. Although, it frustrates me that I don't know what's been bothering him.

You know, when he confessed, I still had all my thoughts mixed up. I wasn't even sure of whom I was. I was relieved when he took the rejection lightly and thanked God that I hadn't hurt him. I do love Hikaru. My love for him is as deep as Tamaki's blue eyes. _Hah… what am I saying?_ I love him, maybe too much for my own good. **What I'm trying to say, I guess** is that maybe… I wanted Tamaki to be the one who surrendered…

That's ridiculous. Look at how he's treating me now. I'd never be happy with him.

I am Haruhi Fujioka. I can be coldly indifferent and oblivious. I aspire to become a top notch lawyer. I am in love Tamaki…end of story, right?


	3. Lightning Strikes

thank you to the kind Oyako-sama, Mimi-dudette and PurpleFluffBunny7813 for reviewing 3  
PurpleFluffBunny7813 thanks for correcting me! But as for Tamaki's eyes I actually have something planned for that :3

Original Characters i think belong to Bisco Hatori. If they were mine...well you know what would happen (:  
it may be a bit confusing, but i hope it'll be okay.

_'thoughts'_  
"words"

* * *

Hikaru and Kauro made their way to Music Room #3. One twin in a more sour mood than the other.

"Hikaru, we're not going in until you at least give an effort to seem happy. You don't want Haruhi to start asking questions, do you? " Hikaru grit his teeth which eventually evolved into a smile. Although not entirely satisfied Kauro nodded his head and opened the door for his brother.

"Hi Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki waved his friends towards the couch. Surprisingly Hikaru didn't scowl this time. The couch seemed infinitely more inviting after pacing around outside for 30 minutes.

Just as they sat on the couch Haruhi came in with a tray of tea.

"Hello Guys" She placed the tray on the table and sat beside Tamaki.

Haruhi had shoulder length hair now and yet her every move was still a graceful mixture of femininity and masculinity. Hikaru chose to look out the window and was suddenly abnormally interested in the clouds. Resisting the urge to elbow Hikaru, Kaoru opted for clearing his throat. When he realized that he failed to grab his brother's attention he sighed.

_'Honestly Hikaru, I wouldn't have given Haruhi up if I knew you would give up this easily.'_ Kaoru thought. Hikaru looked towards the direction of Tamaki as if he heard his brother's thoughts. Although instead of a glare of murderous intent Kaoru was shocked to find his brother deep in thought. It looked as if he was contemplating on something as important as life or death.

"What do you think of an Athlete theme? I can be the Soccer star!" Tamaki fist pumped the air. Despite Tamaki's enthusiasm the room was dead silent.

"That's a stupid idea." Tamaki's face fell as everyone's attention turned to Hikaru. Hikaru's delayed response was monotonous and rude.

Haruhi bit her lip._ 'Hikaru…'_

"I'm just kidding, it's a great idea, Tono." Hikaru's smile looked genuine. Tamaki's eyes narrowed playfully.

"Still jealous I see." It was a low rumble that reverberated in the large room. Hikaru shot him a piercing glare.

'There is that look again. At least I don't have to restrain him this time' Kaoru thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop it you two." Was Haruhi's weak attempt to warn the them. There was a long pause as the two rivals dared the other to look away first. Hikaru was the one to break the contact.

"HAH! I won the staring contest" Tamaki clapped his hands together.

As soon as she thought the tension lifted, "Any **serious** objections?" Haruhi stressed the word because it was spoken directly to a certain someone.

"The idea itself is feasible and not to mention very well under our budget. Although the originality and wow factor is off. Have you lost your touch Tamaki?" Kyoya was silently typing in the orders for sports team uniforms on his laptop. He stopped to look up when he failed to receive a response.

The density of the tension in the room was undeniable. 'spoke too soon I guess.' Thought Haruhi.

Honey had slowed down eating and everyone in the room was moving uncomfortably. However, Hikaru was at an entirely different level. His body movements were impatient and aggravated. It was like he was a ticking time bomb despite the look on his face. It was calm like the water in a secret lake.

Suddenly, Hikaru stood up. "If it's the end of the meeting, I'll just excuse myself" He started for the door.

"Wait Hikaru! Don't you want some cake?" Hunny looked as if he was about to cry.

"No thank you"

"Hikaru-" Kaoru tried to reach for his brother.

"I've got a headache. I can deal with it **alone**." Kaoru was at a loss for words and before he could voice his thoughts the door had opened closed signalling Hikaru's leave.

Kaoru bowed his head in an attempt to recover. When he looked up, he smiled, as if to reassure everyone that Hikaru was alright. Everyone smiled in return but none was fooled. Maybe except for Honey who had his mind set on finishing his cake.

"Please excuse my brother's behaviour. He's been feeling quite ill lately." He looked around the room, hoping they'd understand.

Haruhi was playing with the hem of her skirt. "Oh I see. I hope he gets better."

Kaoru nodded his thanks.

Before they knew it, Kyoya had ended the meeting and the members had parted ways in groups. One particular person made his way home alone.

* * *

It was already 9:30 p.m. and Hikaru was nowhere to be seen in the Hitachiin mansion. A very worried Kaoru sat on the couch watching the pendulum swing on the grandfather clock. Hikaru hadn't said anything to their parents, hadn't left a note and wasn't answering his cell phone.

Someone rang the doorbell. Kaoru sprinted to the front door.

"I'll get it!" He yelled to warn the maid who was already stationed to open the door.

Kaoru swung the door open. "Haruhi?" To say he was surprised to see Haruhi at his doorstep was an understatement.

"Oh hey Kaoru. Is Hikaru home?" Kaoru leaned against the door frame. _'Amazing, she really can tell us apart'_ He thought to himself.

"Actually no. He left without saying anything."

"Did he? I just thought that…I wanted to talk to him…" Haruhi's voice drifted off into a mumble. Her disappointment spoke volumes to Kaoru.

"Would you like to come in and wait for him as well?" Haruhi smiled and nodded as Kaoru moved for her to come in.

The two sat on the couch watching the pendulum swing on the grandfather clock. The maid had brought them a tray of refreshments. Both were in a vat of their own anxiousness and worry but each had their own reasons for feeling that way. Haruhi eyed her glass of soda. All the ice had completely melted.

"Kaoru? Where's the bathroom?"

"There's one down that hallway there. The seventh door to the right." Haruhi stood up.

"Ne Kaoru. How many bathrooms do you have anyways?" Kaoru smirked.

"7" Not bad she thought…for a rich family. "-But 12 in total if you count the guest house. " Haruhi's sweat dropped. _'Who needs 12 bathrooms anyways?'_ She thoufght.

Kaoru put on a sly grin. "Hehehe. You sure you won't get lost?" Haruhi ignored the comment and walked in the general direction of the bathroom. 'That didn't really suit him.' She mused.

* * *

10 minutes had passed.

* * *

"What is Haruhi doing?" Kaoru tapped his fingers on the sofa. He smiled. "She got lost didn't she?"

_'You're not to panic. You're inside a house. A really huge house. Surely you'll find you're way out'_ Haruhi chanted to herself. She had gotten lost._ 'In my defence, I hadn't accounted for how dark the halls would be. I at least found the bathroom by myself'_

Haruhi heard a door open and close as the sound of voices drifted to her ears. She followed the sound and amazingly she found the room she was in before she had left for the bathroom. If what she heard was what she had thought then that meant-

"Haruhi? What're you doing here?" He was clad in a black tuxedo and looking every bit as dashing as a fairy tale prince. Right then, she also questioned as to why she had visited in the first place. It was already midnight and it would be absurd to tell him she came to 'talk' to him.

"I uhh…you see I-"

"Dear, who's she?" The voice belonged to a woman who had just stepped beside Hikaru. Haruhi felt her jaw drop just a bit. The girl was extremely cute. She had beautiful, long black hair that reached mid back as well as a pair of striking blue eyes.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Our Classmate" Haruhi looked at her feet. _'I could've introduced myself'_ she thought bitterly.

"Our friend" Kaoru quickly corrected his brother noticing Haruhi's change of mood.

The girl giggled as she walked towards Haruhi. "Hi, I'm Hitomi Kagarami. Hikaru's girlfriend" She held out her hand for Haruhi to shake. Haruhi took her hand tentavely. Her eyes trailed from Hikaru to Hitomi to Kaoru. Kaoru looked like he had just been betrayed and looked right back at her.

Feeling something break within her, Haruhi spoke.

"I just came to visit Kaoru…so I see you're feeling better…"

"Yes"

"That's good…then...I should be heading home…" Haruhi had never felt this awkward in her life. She reached for her coat-

"Untill midnight?" The question had caught Haruhi off guard but she quickly composed herself. She turned to face Hikaru.

"…y-yes. I lost track of time…and… It is quite late, isn't it?" _'Keep it together Haruhi' _She mentally noted.

"Nice meeting you Hitomi."

Evidently surprised by her sudden leave the girl spoke. "Nice meeting you too, Haruhi"

Holding her coat against her chest Haruhi walked out into the hallway.

A few steps later.

"Uhm, Haruhi?" The one spoken too turned to look at Hikaru.

"The front door's this way" Haruhi turned red and forced a smile. She could feel the six pair of eyes as if they burned holes through her.

Head bowed to the floor, she hastily brushed past Kaoru who tried to follow after her. Hearing footsteps behind her she tried to quicken her pace.

"Ha-Haruhi. You don't have to leave." His tone sounded desperate almost pleading. Haruhi turned around abruptly, practically bumping into him in the process. She was crying. She didn't know why. She held her hand up which ended up placed on his chest due to their closeness.

"No, it's alright. Thank you" She couldn't even look up because it would confirm her tears.

She opened the door and left the Hiitachiin mansion.

Haruhi sat on the train replaying the events that had just occurred. She felt her heart and thoughts were moving as fast as the train.

She had come to the Hitachiin mansion in order to talk to Hikaru about something.

She had waited hours for him to return

She had met his girlfriend

She had cried in front of Kaoru

And left.

Haruhi stared at her up turned palm as the train slowed for her stop. Her eyes widened with realization as something hit her like a spotlight.

She was sure Kaoru wasn't wearing a tuxedo.

The train had stopped.

* * *

questions? please feel free to ask! THAAAANK YOUU for reading (:


	4. Dream of Ways

Hikaru closed the door after saying goodbye to Hitomi.

"Why'd you let her go!" Kaoru was oddly out of breath as if he ran from the 'guest house' and back.

"Why? Her driver came to pick her-"

"No! I meant Haruhi, stupid! Why'd you let her out!" Kaoru scolded his brother. "Couldn't you have stopped her until I woke up the driver?"

"She left all of a sudden"

"It's midnight! It isn't appropriate to let a lady go home by herself!"

"She just left" Judging by the look on Kaoru's face he wasn't all too happy about what his brother did.

"We'd better send someone out to catch up to her. There's supposed to be storm tonight. I'll call her father-Hikaru?" When Kaoru turned around, his brother was already gone and he had left the door open.

Haruhi took a step outside the train still in a daze. Finally feeling the cold bite into her skin she began to walk on the platform towards the stairs. She was still quite a number of blocks away from home, there were no buses at this time and the weather wasn't looking so great. She didn't like how the air had this suffocating electric texture. That only meant-

It started to drizzle.

"Not again" She breathed. All the stores were closed and there wasn't any reasonable shelter within at least ten blocks. She began to speed walk. "No one said anything about a storm" She said to herself. She didn't mind the rain. She just hoped it wouldn't be a thunder storm.

A flash of yellow light was all it took for Haruhi to immediately crouch down into a ball and cover her ears. She knew what would come next. It was silly but there was just this horrible feeling the thunder gave you when it sounded. It rumbled dark and vibrated through your body like some unwanted demon. Haruhi did not like thunder at all. It shook her to the core. Tears rolled down her face as fear shook her body. 'Why did everything have to play out like this?'

'Did the rain stop?' She opened her eyes. 'Umbrella?' She stood up and uncovered her ears to look behind her. "Hikaru?" She was confused.

Thunder.

Before she knew it, she was in Hikaru's arms holding unto dear life. He checked their surroundings. He had a general idea of where they were but there was a problem. He didn't remember which way was Haruhi's house. Asking her would be useless because she had her hands clamped tightly over her ears. Hikaru didn't hang around here much lately.

He took his blazer and put it around her shoulders. "There's a hotel that I know of around here. Can you still walk with me?"

No reply. He began to guide her towards the general direction of said hotel. As they were walking he began to notice how much harder it seemed for her to walk. She was beginning to fall asleep or unconscious and he was getting really worried with the pace they were at. He dropped their umbrella and scooped her up. He ran.

When they had entered the four-star hotel the staff looked at Hikaru funny but he didn't seem to care. As soon as they saw the generous wad of cash he threw unto the table they instantly forgot that he was soaking wet boy carrying an equally wet girl.

As soon as they were in the privacy of their room, Hikaru began to strip Haruhi down. He peeled away his soaking wet jacket and her shirt. Quickly, he searched for some kind of plush fabric to cover her in. After he wrapped her up in a robe he then proceeded to take of her jeans. Normally Hikaru would have had a great laugh hearing her protests, but since there was none it worried him even more. He worked with a seriousness that was unseen and unheard of when it came to Hikaru Hitachiin. He attempted to dry her hair with another towel and called for a maid to bring up a hot water bottle and some extra blankets. He laid her down on the bed while thanking the maid for her help. As soon as the maid closed the door, Hikaru rushed to the phone.

"Hello? Kyoya?"  
The reception was awful but a very groggy voice answered, "Hikaru?"

"I need your help. Haruhi is sick and I don't know what to do" Kyoya knew how seriously scared Hikaru was by the urgency in his voice. He didn't bother to ask what happened.

"How is she? Any seizures?"  
"No, just a fever…I think" Hikaru heard some rustling and then the sound of Kyoya's sighs. He could already mentally picture Kyoya pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru, have you looked outside? I don't think I'll be able to drive to you in time. I don't think I'd even be able to get out of my house in this weather."

"Tell me what to do then".

Hikaru did everything Kyoya told him to. After giving Hikaru one last piece of instruction, he promised to try and be there in the morning to check up on her.

"Will you be okay?" It was silent for a while before Kyoya got a response.

"Yes, thank you so much".

Hikaru sat bedside staring at Haruhi's sleeping form. During all the chaos, he forgot how much it hurt to even look at her. Now in the silence of his own thoughts, the sickening feeling began to creep up into his chest. He knew it was going to be long night because Kyoya had told him that if possible, for Haruhi's safety, that he stay awake and watch over her.

Haruhi stirred. Hikaru watched in amazement unsure of what to do if she were to wake up and find them alone in the dark. He sighed in relief when her movements ceased and she continued to sleep.

"Hikaru…" She mumbled. _Was she awake?_ Hikaru was beyond stunned. Did she just say his name?

"…hurt…so much…" She began to sob. Hikaru petted her, trying to shush her, anything for her to stop. She began to quiet down when he held her hand.

"…Tamaki…" Was the last of she said and Hikaru found himself in a state of jealousy he never ventured before. These feelings weren't directed at others. This time, the feelings were directed at himself. He held her hand tighter in fear that he might fall apart.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long delay ): **  
If you want to know why I suddenly took this story up again, its because I myself am going through the process of healing a broken heart. When I started this story, I never really experienced what heartbreak was and just wrote about how I thought it was like. These new found emotions fuel my writing and I'm glad to say that I am dealing with it well. I thank everyone supporting this story and supporting me (:


End file.
